


Sleepy Head

by orphan_account



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, M/M, fluff (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kelso and Fez decide to scare Eric awake, but the real joke is on them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this vine: https://vine.co/v/ee51r1g3xaZ  
> I saw it and this scenario entered my mind immediately.
> 
> I'm not sorry for this. I got bored of Destiel, I've been watching That '70s Show lately, and this tag is seriously lacking.
> 
> If any characterizations are a little off, it's because I haven't watched that much of That '70s Show recently. It also might be because it's two in the morning and I'm extremely tired. That is also the reason for any typos that I might not have caught.

    "This is gonna be so funny!" Kelso enthused, creeping up the stairs towards Eric's bedroom.  
  
    "Yes, it will be hilarious," Fez agreed, following quietly behind Kelso.  
  
    Five minutes earlier, the two had shown up in the Forman basement, only to find that neither Eric nor Hyde were there. They knew better than to go into Hyde's room to look for him (it only took one ass-kicking to learn that lesson), so they went upstairs to see if either of the guys were there.  
  
    The house was silent, so Kelso decided they should scare Eric awake. Red and Kitty were away for the weekend, so it was a golden opportunity. The only reason it took five minutes for them to end up outside Eric's bedroom was because Kelso stopped in the kitchen to make, and eat, a sandwich.  
  
    As quietly as he could, Kelso nudged open Eric's bedroom door. "Are you ready?" He whispered to Fez.  
  
    "Yes."  
  
    Kelso burst into the room and yelled, "WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD!"  
  
    Eric jolted awake with a slurred mumble of, "whoa, what's going on?" as Kelso and Fez burst into laughter.  
  
    Just a second later, Hyde, shirtless, sat up from under the covers behind Eric and asked in a sleepy but pissed off voice, "what the fuck, man?"  
  
    Kelso laughed harder for a second, and then stopped laughing altogether. His brows knit together as Hyde laid a protective hand on Eric's waist and glared up at them.  
  
    "Oh, God," Fez muttered. "This was a bad idea."  
  
    " _Why_ are you in my bedroom?!" Eric asked, his face turning red.  
  
    "Why is _Hyde_ in your bedroom?" Kelso shot back.  
  
    "I _was_ sleeping," Hyde said, growing more pissed off-looking by the minute.  
  
    "Well yeah! But why are you sleeping beside Eric?"  
  
    "Because if I slept on top of him, I'd crush him. Are you done asking stupid questions?"  
  
    "No, I have more!" Kelso exclaimed. " _What_ is going on here?"  
  
    "Since Kitty and Red are gone, me and Eric _thought_ we'd be safe sleeping together up here instead of banging downstairs and going our separate ways."  
  
    Eric covered his face with his comforter, hoping Kelso and Fez would disappear like a bad dream.  
  
    "We didn't count on you two idiots barging in on us," Hyde added. "There, does that answer the rest of your stupid questions? Can we go back to sleep now?"  
  
    Kelso looked like he was struggling to understand the new information, but Fez spoke up. "Uh, I have a stupid question. Are you guys just doing it because you can't get women, or are you like boyfriend and... boyfriend?"  
  
    "Oh my god," Eric muttered from behind the comforter. Hyde's arm tightened slightly around his waist.  
  
    "We're _together_ ," Hyde answered. "Now get outta here, and take the idiot with you."


End file.
